nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Banzai-Tron
Banzai-Tron is an entrepreneurial martial artist. Being a master of Crystalocution, Banzai-Tron can dismantle an opponent in seconds, only to sell the scrap later. Being very practical, he doesn't believe in the spiritual aspects of his martial arts background. Besides, the idea of a higher power would cramp the arrogant Banzai-Tron's style. Ficiton Banzaitron [sic] was the director of the Decepticon Secret Service, possessing a good deal of autonomy from Megatron in how his organization served the cause. Spotlight: Hot Rod He kept files on every Decepticon that ever existed, living or dead—files that were often referenced by the infamous Tarn of the D.J.D. Who's Afraid of the DJD? Banzaitron acted as the handler for Dealer, an unscrupulous Autobot who turned mercenary, selling secrets and services to the Decepticons for profit. Banzaitron attempted to acquire a legendary oracle called "the Magnificence" with Dealer's help, but the operation failed. Dealer's cover ultimately remained intact, however, and he maintained contact with Banzaitron, selling him bits of information such as the existence of Transformer gestalt warriors discovered by the Autobots. With "Doubledealer's" information, Banzaitron tracked them to the penitentiary on Garrus-9 and staged a full scale assault on the Autobot base to acquire this revolutionary technology. After an opening mass bombardment, Banzaitron sent the Combaticons down in a dropship, and his soldiers successfully pulled the six Monstructor component robots out of Garrus-9 using an orbital pick-up. Banzaitron and his Decepticons only made it as far as the Orcibe Cluster, where their captives were reactivated by parties unknown, allowing them to combine, decimate Banzaitron's team, and escape. The damaged Banzaitron was found by Arcee, with whom he formed an alliance. Spotlight: Hardhead Arcee joined him and his group in tackling Monstructor... but Arcee was convinced by Skram to give up that fight and go hunt down her creator, leaving Banzaitron and company to fend for themselves. The Wings Universe is an alternate version of the North American cartoon universe which is virtually identical to it with only some small differences.A mercenary by trade, Banzai-Tron signed a long-term contract with Megatron's Decepticon forces early in the war. Banzai-Tron's Wings of Honor profileBanzai-Tron and his crew of experimental Skyraider warriors followed the Autobot ship Eight Track to the planet Beta-Nine, where he hoped to beat them to a mysterious cargo that had crashed there aboard the Van De Graaff. When the Autobot ship's youngest member was separated from the rest, he leapt out at him from beneath the swampy waters, missiles blazing. He ordered Hellbat to hypnotize the young Autobot, but interference from a native swamp monster distracted him long enough to allow their prey to escape. Banzai-Tron pursued in boat mode. After the Autobot left the Van De Graaff with the cargo, Banzai-Tron again cornered the Autobot. Despite Skyquake's warnings, Banzai-Tron accepted a canister from the Autobot, only to quickly find that it was a decoy. A hand weapon set to "overload" was inside, and it exploded in his face. Banzai-Tron was defeated and captured. Category:Antagonists Category:Decepticons